The design of the currently existing forks for folding a bicycle includes a stem having a first end and a second end, with the first end of the stem having a hole for insertion of a handlebar stem of the bicycle, and the second end of the stem having a pivot. From the pivot extends a pair of prongs, each having an end with a claw for attaching to an axle of a wheel of the bicycle. The pivot is in-line with both the first end of the stem and the ends of the prongs. The fork is used to fold the wheel around a frame of the bicycle.
The issue with the current design is that the pivot has limited mobility and cannot rotate to properly accommodate the bicycle while folding. That is, when folded, the wheel will interfere with the frame of the bicycle. The frame often needs to be bent in order to accommodate the wheel, and this results in a weakened frame and reduced life of the bicycle. The present invention addresses this issue because it comprises a two-part mechanism that allows the wheel to fold back and be offset from the frame, thus allowing for a neat fold with no interference of the frame with the wheel. The frame is straight and has no bends or curves, namely, it does not need to be bent to accommodate a wheel folded back, it can be a normal frame or a frame from a non-foldable bike. This increases the life of the frame, and thus the bicycle as a whole.